Shūhei Hisagi vs. Kazeshini
|image = |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Draw |side1 =*Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi *Lieutenant Izuru Kira (supportive) |side2 =*Kazeshini |forces1 =Hisagi: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō *Shunpo Izuru: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Enhanced Speed |casual1 =*Hisagi is grievously injured. |casual2 =*Kazeshini is uninjured. }} is a fight which takes place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It focuses on the first battle between 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi and his Zanpakutō Spirit, Kazeshini. Prelude Two unseated Shinigami report to Hisagi. As one of them says North Block 12 has been checked and there is nothing to report, the other Shinigami states they did not find anything in South Block 75 and wonders how the Zanpakutō Spirits could disappear without a trace of Reiatsu before saying it does not make any sense. When the Shinigami wonders where they could be hiding, the other Shinigami turns to him and the Shinigami states they have to be hiding somewhere because they are not made of mist or smoke.Bleach anime; Episode 234 However, Hisagi admits the Zanpakutō Spirits may have disappeared. When one of the confused Shinigami asks him what he means, Hisagi theorizes that the Zanpakutō Spirits may have changed after originating as Zanpakutō before admitting they may not be in their manifested state anymore. The other Shinigami asks him how they will be able to find them if this is true, prompting Hisagi to tell him to not sound so hopeless. Hisagi proclaims their existence as Shinigami is on the line as a flag flutters in the wind. When Hisagi says they must capture the Zanpakutō Spirits at all costs, the Shinigami agree as Hisagi notices the flag fluttering more violently before noting the Zanpakutō Spirits are coming to them. A black tornado appears in the corridor as the two Shinigami are cut down in front of Hisagi. As the tornado moves away, Hisagi tells it to come back here and states it has a sharp blade before noting this kind of speed and sharpness is not common. When Hisagi states the swordsmanship does not look like any stranger's and notes that it seems far too familiar, the wind around the tornado intensifies as the tornado begins to transform into Kazeshini, who chuckles. Hisagi recognizes Kazeshini, who states Hisagi has finally figured it out. Battle .]] Later, 'Kazeshini' hurtles toward Hisagi, who dodges as the other ''kusarigama of Kazeshini flies toward him. Hisagi moves away with Shunpo to avoid the second kusarigama, prompting Kazeshini to move away and follow him upon seeing this. Running across a rooftop, Hisagi notices a cut on his cheek and notes Kazeshini is very quick with his blade as Kazeshini moves past him before throwing his kusarigama at Hisagi, who leaps out of the way to avoid them. The kusarigama curve around before appearing under Hisagi and flying up at him. Pushing himself out of the way to avoid them, Hisagi lands on the ground and pants as Kazeshini chuckles and appears before Hisagi in his black tornado form. Noting this is all it took to graze Hisagi, Kazeshini reverts to his regular form and states that it seems Hisagi is not very strong without him. Hisagi claims he could say the same and states his strength fuels Kazeshini's power, only for Kazeshini to proclaim this is a convenient delusion which Hisagi keeps telling himself before claiming Hisagi does not know what his true desire is, prompting Hisagi to ask Kazeshini what his reason for wanting to separate from him is. Kazeshini states he was inspired when he heard the voice which told him to listen to his instinct, prompting Hisagi to ask him what voice he is referring to. Kazeshini states he would not expect Hisagi to understand it and says Hisagi does not understand him at all. Raising his kusarigama, Kazeshini states Hisagi does not understand what his blade truly wants either. When Hisagi asks him what he means by this, Kazeshini says he knows Hisagi does not like his Shikai before asking him if he has noticed its shape. Holding his kusarigama in front of his face, Kazeshini states Hisagi should look very carefully and says his Shikai looks like it was made for reaping lives, prompting Hisagi to express shock. Elsewhere, Hisagi runs through a forest as Kazeshini laughs and proclaims that the only defense left for Hisagi is running away as one of his kusarigama hurtles past a tree toward Hisagi. Jumping to avoid the kusarigama, Hisagi moves to a tree limb with Shunpo and notes Kazeshini is anticipating almost every move he makes. As Kazeshini asks Hisagi if he believes it is wise to rest in an area which is open for attack, another kusarigama cuts through the tree limb as Hisagi leaps away, only to be surprised when his arm is cut in midair by the kusarigama.Bleach anime; Episode 235 Landing on the ground, Hisagi proclaims Kazeshini is a dirty fighter for hiding and attacking him from the shadows, prompting Kazeshini to ask him what is wrong with fighting dirty before proclaiming it does not matter in a life-or-death situation. When Hisagi states he prefers to look his opponents in the eye, Kazeshini proclaims he does not care about how Hisagi fights because he is a Zanpakutō Spirit whose sole aim is to reap as many lives as possible. Saying he believed he and Kazeshini had a mutual understanding, Hisagi states they formed a relationship through communication and became a synergistic unit as a kusarigama smashes through a tree behind him. Hisagi turns and blocks the kusarigama, only for the other kusarigama to smash through a tree next to him and cut his back. Crying out in pain, Hisagi gets up as Kazeshini proclaims he exists to reap lives, which was the only thing he was responsible for in their relationship. Hisagi asks Kazeshini if this is so and says Kazeshini leaves him no choice before stating he is willing to kill Kazeshini even if he loses his Zanpakutō because of it. When Hisagi says he has realized that he does not like him, Kazeshini stands up behind him and Kazeshini states this is fine with him. As Kazeshini claims that he feels the same way, a surprised Hisagi turns around in surprise as Kazeshini's kusarigama moves toward his face. Slashed across the chest by Kazeshini, Hisagi moves away with Shunpo as Kazeshini attacks him once more. Kazeshini licks his lips as Hisagi appears behind him before collapsing. Kazeshini notes Hisagi used Shunpo to avoid a direct hit. Proclaiming Hisagi is an idiot for doing so, Kazeshini walks over to him and points out how Hisagi would not be in pain if he died before saying it is all the same to him because it is over.Bleach anime; Episode 236 Hisagi raises his head as Kazeshini laughs maniacally and raises his kusarigama over his head before attacking, only to be blocked by Izuru. As Kazeshini leaps back and demands to know who Izuru is, Izuru notes Kazeshini was trying to kill his own master before stating he did not think anyone could have such bad taste as Hisagi calls out to him. Hisagi clutches his abdomen and asks Izuru what they will do now. Telling Hisagi to stay still and not talk too much, Izuru notes his injuries look very bad. Hisagi stands up and says this will not happen before claiming that he cannot sit here and let Izuru take care of his problem. Admitting he would not have planned it this way either, Izuru points out how it is far worse to allow a lieutenant to die before they find a way to resolve this problem. Assuming a battle stance, Izuru says he is not here only to help Hisagi before stating they must put down the Zanpakutō rebellion at any cost. Hisagi slides down against a tree and calls out to Izuru before falling unconscious. Asking Izuru if he is another idiot to kill, Kazeshini raises his kusarigama and says it is fine by him because he does not care which of them wishes to die first. Kazeshini explains how his desire is to reap as many lives as possible before licking the blade of his kusarigama. When Izuru sarcastically says Kazeshini is aiming very high, Kazeshini points out how he might as well take full advantage of his freedom. As Izuru expresses surprise, Kazeshini laughs and fires a Shadow Blade at Izuru, who destroys it. Izuru destroys another Shadow Blade, only for a third, larger Shadow Blade to hit his sword. Momentarily struggling with it, Izuru destroys the larger Shadow Blade as well. Kazeshini laughs maniacally as one of his kusarigama hurtles toward Izuru, who deflects it and deflects the other kusarigama before ducking to avoid a kusarigama flying overhead. Izuru moves back to dodge another kusarigama before deflecting another kusarigama with his Zanpakutō. A kusarigama moves toward Izuru from behind, prompting him to leap onto a nearby tree branch. Laughing, Kazeshini proclaims Izuru is too slow as Izuru turns around. Kazeshini appears in the air behind Izuru, who says he is waiting on Kazeshini, surprising him, before using Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi. As six white Reishi ropes attach themselves to nearby trees, Kazeshini hits the center of the ropes, which he becomes stuck to. Aftermath Moving to Hisagi with Shunpo, Izuru puts Hisagi's arm over his shoulders and lifts him up before moving away with Shunpo as Kazeshini demands to know what this is. Later, when Ichigo Kurosaki defeats Zangetsu, his attack creates a pillar of blue light that extends into the sky, causing Izuru and Hisagi to look up as Izuru heals Hisagi's wounds with Kaidō. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only